FIG. 8 is an electric circuit diagram showing a structure of a conventional half-bridge output circuit.
The half-bridge output circuit 101 includes a first high-side MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) 102, a second low-side MOSFET 103 connected in series to the first MOSFET 102, a gate drive circuit 104 for driving the MOSFETs 102 and 103, and a control unit 105 that controls the gate drive circuit 104. The first MOSFET 102 and the second MOSFET 103 are connected in series to a power source 106.
A first diode 107 and a second diode 108 are connected in parallel to the first MOSFET 102 and the second MOSFET 103, respectively. An anode of the first diode 107 is connected to a source of the first MOSFET 102, whereas a cathode of the first diode 107 is connected to a drain of the first MOSFET 102. An anode of the second diode 108 is connected to a source of the second MOSFET 103, whereas a cathode of the second diode 108 is connected to a drain of the second MOSFET 103.
A load 109 is connected between a connection point at which the first MOSFET 102 and the second MOSFET 103 are connected together and a source terminal of the second MOSFET 103. Based on a gate control signal emitted from the control unit 105, the gate drive circuit 104 supplies a gate drive signal to a gate terminal of the first MOSFET 102 through a first gate resistance 111, and supplies a gate drive signal to a gate terminal of the second MOSFET 103 through a second gate resistance 112.